The Fused Fighter
by Choppypeak
Summary: For now it is just me writing that start of a story that I have had in the back of my mind for a while. If you like that start of the story feel free to suggest where I go next. I haven't set the second crossover meaning that only Dragon Ball Super is confirmed. If you guys do like than I will obviously lengthen the chapter and add more in the future.


**Name of Story: TBA**

"Would you just shut up already, Mr. God?"

A condescending voice spoke as said god was sent flying fifty feet into the ground. Vegito was feeling quite uppity at the moment. After being pummeled into the ground himself, as Goku and Vegeta, he was all for his justified revenge.

It had taken more of a beating then Goku would have liked, but Vegeta finally decided that having his pride take a hit was slightly better than dying. Though, if Goku was being honest, the fusion did damage his pride alittle, knowing that he wasn't capable of defeating the fused Zamasu. However, that little feeling did slip away rather easily as he was now able to nonchalantly deal with the 'god'.

He smirked again as the rocks started to move were the pseudo god had been hammered into the ground. His arm rose and and he fired a small ki blast out of his hand, targeted at the pile of rubble. The small orb of ki moved at great speed towards its target and upon making contact created a massive explosion the size of a city block. Deciding to transform out of his SSGSS form to save some energy, he went into his base form. He took a second to look over himself, as he had been fused like this since he fought Majin Buu.

He was wearing a what looked to be a blue gi with a bit of orange on the inside. He wore white gloves and shoes, both appeared to be the exact same as Vegeta's. Next was his hair, which was black, just like every saiyan's that once existed, and stood straight upward even in the fight against Zamasu. Lastly was his earrings which were the potara ones he was lent by the supreme kai. They were quite interesting little things, allowing beings to fuse and all. After giving himself his full body scan over he noticed another thing he could use to mock the god.

Vegito just laughed again.

"Quite the immortal god we have here." He taunted, "A god so powerful that he gets beaten into the ground by two 'worthless' mortals, and he can't even scratch the mortals." His voice was coated in sarcasm. "Can the little, mutated troll not even respond… Well isn't that a shame, and here I was thinking that you might have been able to match up." Vegito turned his back to where the explosion had taken place and began to preoccupy himself, by counting?

Soon, a figure appeared in the debris of the explosion, and took aim at Vegito. As the dust settled a more apparent image of the figure appeared and the identity was made clear. It was definity Zamasu alright as shown by the green skin and potara earrings. However, there was one major difference from the Zamasu that was being toyed with earlier, and that Zamasu had pure green skin, not half green skin and half purple muck.

The new Zamasu fired a ki blast up at the floated Vegito, and with his back turned the ki hit Vegito. The ensuing explosion caused a large plume of smoke to settle around the saiyan. Not waiting for the saiyan to recover, Zamasu raced towards where he had last felt the saiyan's presence in the sky. Believing to have located the saiyan's position Zamasu released his ki onto his hand a formed a pink like sword that attached to his hand. He swong said sword towards the saiyan's last felt location and felt it meet flesh. Although still unable to see Vegito, he smirked and twisted the sword in the flesh of his target. He could imagine the sick grinding of the bones and the mushing of the internal organs as he continued the rotation of his blade. Wanting to see the saiyan writhing in agony, he swept his hand in a sideways motion that almost immediately cleared the fog.

All he was meet with when the fog cleared was a smiling Vegito that seemed to have no such whole in his body, and looked to be very pleased with himself. He had also gone into his SSGSS form, and he was irritating power in waves that only those on the level of gods could feel. Zamasu was one of those people.

"You really didn't think that something that pitiful would work on me right? I mean come on. I've taken so much worse. Hell I even allowed a damned, pink marshmallow to swallow me."

"But if you want to see a real sword than I would be more than happy to oblige."

Before Zamasu could even react, we was cut clear in two by Vegito's own ki sword. Compared to Zamasu's, his was a light blue that looked strikingly similar to SSGSS form he was in now.

All the god could do was shriek in agony as he body was torn in two…...

**To be continued **

**I Just wanted to put this out there and let people see the idea that I have. I already have a good idea of what I want to do, but letting you all see this is just a way for me to see feedback. And yes this is a crossover, obviously it involves dragon ball super. Currently I am trying to decide which other anime or manga I want to cross it over with. You all can expect another update tomorrow or the day after as by then I will have decided the direction I want to take my story. **

**Thanks CP260. **


End file.
